Hypertension is an important associated disease in diabetes that accelerates the rate at which complications develop. This study will determine whether kidney function in patients with diabetes will be better preserved if hypertension is controlled to a mean arterial pressure of 92mmHg compared to 107mmHg; and to determine if the former is safe.